


Shy

by talesfromthesnogbox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: College/University AU. The Doctor realized that he didn't feel so alone once she came into his life. Oneshot turned multichapter, but read as vignettes, the story probably won't have a true ending





	1. Shy

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this in 2013 when I was still in university, kinda picked it up here and there, dropped it off for about 2 years, and here we are today. It's originally posted on fanfiction, but I decided to post it here as well since I now have an account. Hope you enjoy, drop me a comment if you feel like it!

John Smith, or the Doctor walked into his 8am gothic literature lecture ten minutes early, as always. He found a spot in the front row of the hundred-seat lecture hall and unpacked his notebook and pen.

He was always early to class; he lived right on campus, but he left his apartment early every day in order to secure a good seat in each of his classes. The Doctor was part of a program where everyone was pretty close, and he knew everybody in his year, but he kept a low profile. Being in his third year of school, he took graduation seriously. The Doctor rarely went to parties with his classmates and focused mainly on his work. He knew he was an oddball with his grandfatherly attire and eccentric ways, and tended to stay away from his peers to not make a fool of himself.

The Doctor watched as other students started to file into the room. He nodded at those he knew from his program politely and simply ignored those he didn't. At 8:05, the professor came in, said good morning, and started to set up his slides for the class; his three friends, Vastra, Jenny and Strax filed in behind him.

"How are you today, Doctor?" Jenny asked him.

"Hm? I'm fine, I guess." He left it at that, busying himself writing the date and week number of today's class at the top of his page. He flipped through last week's notes and read over some of the important points.

"Alright, it's ten after, shall we start?" The professor said, quieting the class.

The Doctor listened attentively writing down important points about Frankenstein, the text they were currently studying.

At twenty after eight, his attention was drawn away when the door opened noisily and an unfamiliar face bolted through it, apologizing to the prof. She scanned the room for an empty spot and found only one, right beside him. She rummaged through her bag and found her binder, but couldn't seem to find her pen.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow a pen?" She asked him.

"Um, sure." He said to her as he handed over the spare he kept in his bag.

"Thanks a million, I'll get it to you after class." She said flashing him a wide smile.

The Doctor found it hard to focus for the rest of the class. He kept catching himself glancing over at her, reading her scattered mess of curvy shorthand notes. She was very focused, flipping through the book and following along every time the professor mentioned a specific quote. Her long brown hair kept falling into her eyes, and she huffed in annoyance every time she had to push it back.

_Why haven't I seen this girl before?_

He was so distracted by her. He couldn't bring himself to raise his hand and answer simple questions that the professor asked like he usually would. Even his notes for this week weren't that great; usually he was the one lending others his notes, but it looks like he'd have to talk to someone to fill him in.

Half way through the class, the professor let everyone go for a fifteen-minute break. The Doctor reached into his bag to get his phone when he heard the girl clear her throat pointedly.

He looked up at her, her chocolate brown eyes shining bright despite the early morning commute that inevitably came with an 8 am class.

"I'm Clara, sorry. Didn't introduce myself before I bombarded you looking for a pen." She giggled sweetly.

"John Smith, but my friends call me the Doctor."

"That's interesting, why's that?"

"I—I really don't know actually. It just kinda… stuck."

"Cool. You know, you sit up front every week. Trying to get on the prof's good side or something?" She joked.

"How do you know that?"

"Well I've seen you. I've been to every class, I'm bound to recognize people. Besides, I see you in the student lounges sitting there with your nose buried in a book."

"Are we—forgive me, but are we in the same program?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. Your friend Strax there was my frosh leader last year."

"Oh, so you're a year younger then. I guess that's why I haven't really seen you."

"Yeah, not really the same crowd I guess."

At that moment, the professor decided to start class back up again. The Doctor was once again distracted by her, but for a whole different reason.

Here she was, this beautiful, bright young girl, probably popular amongst her friends, friendly with all the professors, sitting beside him by chance. He couldn't understand how she could just start up a comfortable conversation with him so easily, like they had known each other forever. The Doctor was completely baffled by the fact that he himself felt comfortable talking to her. He liked to be alone, and people usually left him alone. But he wanted to talk to Clara; he wanted her keep talking just so he could hear her musical voice.

As they took notes, their elbows bumped on the desk. "Sorry!" She whispered over to him, smiling and giggling. He just looked back and mouthed "Spaz", sending her into a silent fit of laughter. Usually he wouldn't joke around with people that way. He was shy; he didn't do that.

The Doctor was confused. He really wanted to talk to her again, but he didn't want to wait until next week to do it. His heart thumped in his chest as he wrote three small words in the corner of his paper, and turned it towards her. He nudged her arm, getting her attention, then nodded down to the paper.

_Starbucks after class?_

She looked up at him, smiling, and nodded.

The Doctor thought he'd be able to focus more now that he had secured more time to talk to her, but he couldn't. He kept asking himself things like; _this isn't a date, is it? What are we going to talk about? What if we run out of things to talk about? What if it's awkward?_ He instantly regretted asking her.

"Alright, for the last part of the class, I want you to team up and write a potential thesis statement for an essay on Frankenstein. Put your names on it and hand it in before you leave."

Clara turned towards him. "Alright. I don't know how far you are in the book, but I've finished it and I think we should talk about love."

"What?" He said, taken off guard.

"You know, the creature's desire to find a mate even though Victor doesn't want to marry. Like nature versus nurture."

"Oh yeah, that's a good one. I never thought about that."

"And here I thought you were clever!" He chuckled. His doubts had seemingly disappeared. She was such an interesting character, so bubbly and talkative, yet down to earth and extremely intelligent. He couldn't wait to get out of the lecture hall.

They finished their thesis rather quickly, and packed up their bags and left the class.

"So, why Starbucks?"

"Well, I always found it the best place to write. Atmosphere, you know? It can be inspiring."

"Funny you should say that, I always thought the same thing."

He chuckled and followed the strange girl down the street to the coffee shop. They spent all afternoon there, and then went for dinner when they were hungry. It became ritual for the two to meet in that Starbucks. It was where he officially asked her out, and shared their first kiss. It was where she first told him she loved him, and years later, where he got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor breaks his Halloween tradition for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant for Shy to be a oneshot, but I liked the idea of adding in little vignettes when I felt like writing some AU stuff in the college world. Anyways, I probably won't be updating this very often, and there's really no end to the story, they're just small glimpses into their little fictional world!

It was two weeks until Halloween and the Doctor was almost positive he'd be in his apartment watching horror movies alone again. He was perfectly content with his plan; it was something he'd done since high school and it was almost ritual by now. Besides, he wasn't really a party person. Facing the large groups of drunk partygoers in costume really didn't appeal to him. Well, not until he met Clara.

It had been about a week and a half since they connected in class, and they had already made a habit of going for coffee together. The Doctor loved that he had found someone he was completely comfortable with. He felt he could tell Clara anything, even though he had just met her. She was bright and bubbly, yet empathetic and incredibly insightful.

Clara had a lot of friends and a busy social schedule, so he was surprised when she made time for him in her day. She really enjoyed his company; he was easy to talk to and a really good listener. She enjoyed their time together, and if she was being truthful, she had started to develop a crush on him. She could never tell him this though, she was sure he wouldn't feel the same way.

On this particular day, they were sitting in their usual spot at Starbucks when Clara brought up the subject of Halloween.

"I don't really do anything, usually just movies and candy." The Doctor said fiddling with the tea bag in his mug.

"Good, come with me! One of my mate's is having a house party."

"Oh, I don't know if it's such a good idea—"

"Nonsense, it'll be fun! We need to break you out of your shell a bit."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I'm kind of a grump at parties."

"Of course I want you there! You can even come round my place first for drinks!"

"Alright, if you insist!"

"Thank you, Doctor! It'll be fun, I promise!"

* * *

On Halloween night, the Doctor arrived at Clara's flat. She opened the door wearing a short, tight black dress and had rollers in her hair.

"Ah! Just on time! Come on in, grab yourself a drink!" He walked in warily and looked around. It was a small flat, but it was cozy. He grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

"Woah." Said the tall red headed girl as she stumbled into the living room. The Doctor stood up awkwardly. "Didn't know anybody else was here. I'm Amy, Clara's roommate, and I'm guessing you're the Doctor?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Cool." Amy said giving him a good once over. The Doctor felt slightly uncomfortably by her wandering eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Amy, leave him be! Doctor, you can come in here if you'd like, I'm decent." The Doctor went into her room to see her sitting on a stool in front of a vanity. She was applying a thick line of eyeliner on her upper lash line. "There you are." She smiled at him through the mirror. "What's your costume?"

"Shit, I was supposed to wear a costume?"

"It's a Halloween party, it was implied! No matter, I've got something. AMY!" She yelled to her roommate.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing your headband tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." Amy flung a black headband at Clara from her room.

"Thanks, you're a doll!" Clara set the headband on her dresser and handed him the identical pair that were previously beside it. "Here, put these on."

The Doctor set the headband on his head and chuckled. "A cat?"

"Well you're wearing all black! Besides, we match!"

"Alright, whatever you say!"

Clara smiled and continued to fix her makeup. She then started unweaving the rollers from her hair.

"Oh, you missed one, here, let me get it." The Doctor said coming up behind her. He parted her soft, wavy hair gently and unraveled the hair that was wrapped around the forgotten roller.

"Thanks." She said blushing. She painted the tip of her nose black and fastened a ring-like object with whiskers to the inside of her nose. "Perfect!" She exclaimed getting up out of the seat. "Now you, sit."

"Wha—why am I sitting?"

"You need whiskers, and a nose and some little freckles!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're a cute little kitten!"

"O—Okay." He could tell some of the alcohol had already started getting to her. She painted on the small details, and stood back to admire her masterpiece.

"Aww! Amy come look at the Doctor!" Amy came running into the room wearing what looked like Ariel's costume from  _The_   _Little Mermaid_.

"Aww Clara, you guys are gonna match!" The girls giggled and ushered the Doctor out of the room. "Sorry Doctor, final checks, girls only." And they closed the door giggling, leaving the Doctor to go sit in the living room.

"So is this like a couple's costume or something?" Amy asked eagerly waggling her eyebrows.

"No, no, we aren't together or anything, but you know, he didn't have a costume, and we kind of match."

"He's cute, I like him."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Clara!"

"I know, I know, I told you no boyfriends this year, but I don't even know where this is going. It may not happen."

"Well I hope it does!"

"Thanks." The two girls giggled. Clara adjusted the ears on her head and went out to meet him. "Ready to go?"

"Ready." He said lending her his elbow to clutch.

"I'll see you when I get home, Amy!"

* * *

They had been at the party for an hour and he lost her. The Doctor was wandering the crowded house looking for Clara, but couldn't find her anywhere. There was no use calling her name, the music was too loud for anyone to hear over it.

He ventured to the kitchen to grab another drink and spotted her on the makeshift dance floor in front of the DJ, dancing her little heart out. He chuckled at the sight of her and continued pouring his beer. Clara's eyes locked on his, and she waved him over.

_Me?_  He mouthed, pointing at himself.

_Yes!_  She mouthed back, nodding and continuing to wave him over. He shrugged and walked over towards her. Clara was  _fantastically_  drunk. The Doctor was getting there, and quite quickly, but she was full on hammered.

"Where'd you run off to, Doctor?" She slurred.

"Looking for you!"

"How silly, I told you I was coming over here, even grabbed your hand!"

He looked confused. "No you didn't."

She looked around herself, puzzled. "Whoops, must have grabbed the wrong hand then. Dance with me!" He followed her as she twirled around him, swiveling her hips provocatively to the beat of the music.

* * *

"Come on Clara, almost there." The Doctor was supporting Clara, and nearly carrying her to her apartment.

"Why are we home? Take me back to the party!" She protested feebly.

"Because you blacked out in some frat boy's bedroom, and I didn't really want the end of that story to turn sour."

"What do you mean turn sour?" She said as unlocked her door.

He guided her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, looking her straight in the eye, as his expression turned serious. "I didn't want them taking advantage of you."

"You think they'd do that?" She sounded frightened, even in her inebriated state.

"I—I don't know for sure what anyone would have done, I don't want to assume. But still, I didn't want the chance to present itself. I didn't want there to even be a possibility."

Clara was touched. "Thank you, Doctor, not many people would do that." She yawned and her eyes drooped tiredly. "Time for bed." She started to stand, but flopped feebly back on the couch.

"Are you alright, can you stand?"

"I'm fine, but I might need help getting to my room." He stood and put his arm around her to support her. Clara leaned into him as she walked to her room. She started to strip out of her black dress when the Doctor turned around, startled. Clara began to giggle. "You don't have to turn around, not like it's anything you haven't seen before, eh?"

"Well…"

Clara gasped. "Doctor, are you a virgin?"

He chuckled lowly. "Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh? I respect that, that's cool."

"You're drunk, Clara."

"I'm not  _that_  drunk."

"You needed help getting in here."

"Okay, I'm pretty drunk. You can turn around now." He did. She wore flannel pants and a tight tank top. Her carefully placed hair was a disaster, and she still wore some of the cat makeup.

"If you're okay then, I should head out."

"No, stay! It's late, and you're still kinda drunk, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I couldn't—"

"We can watch a scary movie…" He realized that he really did break tradition on that night. She looked up at him with a sweet pout, her big doe eyes pleading.

"Alright, I'll stay." She grinned and stumbled past him to find a movie. She popped it in the DVD player and sat on the couch, patting the space beside her. He complied, taking the spot and settling in for the movie.

The two weren't particularly close together, so he was startled when she nuzzled her face into his shoulder during one of the gorier scene. The Doctor, being the Doctor, was quite confused. He sat very still, feeling the weight of Clara against his arm when she spoke up. "And here I thought a horror movie would be something to cuddle to. Boy was I wrong!"

"Sorry?" He looked at her confused.

"Well, normally, a guy wants a girl to be all over them during a horror film. Besides, this one's kind of disturbing."

He looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. "Some of the gore is just a bit much for me."

"I'm sorry, we can turn it off if you'd like."

"No! I like this movie, I just can't look at the gore."

"Okay." He said confused. Clara continued to lean on his shoulder, until a few moments later, she picked up his arm and ducked under it, so that it was now around her shoulders and his hand trailed down her waist. The Doctor felt his cheeks flush, and looked down at Clara cautiously, but her eyes were fixed on the screen.

It was late. The Doctor knew he should get back to his apartment and leave Clara be, but she was snoring lightly tucked into his side. He was quite comfortable, and all his attempts at moving had been shot down by her pulling him back into their comfortable position. So he fell asleep with her, on her couch, watching a horror film. It was by far the best Halloween he had ever had.


	3. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is great at helping Clara, even when he doesn't really know what to do himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happens a few weeks after the last chapter. I'm not really the best with this type of… technology, so I kind of guessed. Enjoy!

Clara woke up disoriented. Her head was pounding, and she could feel a horrific hangover was definitely in her future. She groaned as she stretched, and realized that she was naked under the covers.

_Shit!_  She thought. She turned over and didn't recognize the man she was in bed with. Shocked, she jumped out of the bed, dressed, and got the hell out of the apartment. She wasn't far from home, thankfully, but she was still shaken up. She could have been  _anywhere_. This was really unusual for her; she  _never_  had one-night stands. She must have been really drunk to do something so out of character.

Once she was home, she curled up in her bed in pajamas with a hot cup of tea. There was a light knock at her bedroom door. "Come in!"

Amy poked her head through the door. "Hey, so last night was fun, right?"

"Not at all. I feel awful."

"Me too, I don't remember how we got home." Amy giggled as she sat on the end of Clara's bed.

"I do, but it wasn't with you."

"What?"

"I woke up naked in some guy's bed this morning, I have no idea who he is." She said nervously.

"Clara! How scandalous! How was he?" Amy winked.

"I—I don't remember. I just woke up, and didn't recognize him, and I panicked!"

"You need to loosen up."

"I don't think I do. That scares me, Amy. What if something were to happen to me?"

"Guess I never thought about it like that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little surprised at myself is all. I think I just need to be alone."

"Okay, well, let me know if you need anything." Amy said with a look of concern.

"Thanks."

* * *

Clara had been quiet, too quiet. The Doctor had only known her for around two months, but he felt like he knew almost everything about her. She was bubbly and always willing to talk, but this week was different.

"Clara, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, just had a bit of a crazy weekend, still feeling it."

"Oh, out with friends, I see. Fun night I'm assuming?"

"I guess so, I don't really remember much of it." He looked at her incredulously. Clara burst out into laughter. "Oh dear god, Doctor your  _face_!"

"You—I'm sorry you don't  _remember_?"

"After a certain point, no!"

"What—this is an actual thing that happens? Isn't that a bit scary?"

Clara stopped laughing. "It's happened to friends of mine, happens to Amy a lot, but it's the first time it's ever happened to me, and yeah, it's terrifying."

"Well, are you okay? Did you get home alright?"

"I obviously got home alright, and yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up is all."

"As long as you're okay. If you ever need help, I'm here. Just call me."

"I know, Doctor. You're a great listener. That's the first time I can honestly say that to a guy."

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled and his heart swelled with joy. Girls like good listeners, right?

He knew from the first time he saw Clara that he felt an almost gravitational pull towards her. He couldn't explain it at first, but shortly after meeting her he had found the right word: attraction. It scared him; in his twenty-one years, he had never felt such a pull towards anyone. Sure, he had dated a few girls he thought were nice, but nothing serious. Clara hit him like a bus; his whole world changed once she came along. The attraction had grown quickly, and he found himself harboring a crush on the girl. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought of her; she was absolutely perfect, and he thought of her as his other half.

The Doctor could never tell Clara this though. It was a schoolboy crush, they hadn't known each other for very long, and he wasn't sure how much longer she would make time for him. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the time he spent with her. She made him happy, and he wanted to make her happy too.

* * *

For a few weeks, Clara had gotten over her anxieties about the night she blacked out. She was back to her normal, bubbly self, and the Doctor was glad. He really hated to see her down. But after those few weeks, Clara started acting strange again.

The two were walking from their Starbucks when he confronted her. "Is everything alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting strange."

Clara hesitated. "Can we talk… privately?"

"Of course, did you want to go back to your place, or…"

"Actually, can we go to yours? I just—"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

The Doctor was glad he kept his apartment neat. Aside from a few dishes that needed to be put away, the one bedroom apartment was impeccable. He unlocked the door and invited her to sit with him on the couch.

"I don't even know where to start." Clara had gone pale. She wrung her fingers through each other nervously in her lap. The Doctor noticed this and took them in his own hands, rubbing her knuckles lightly with his thumbs.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

She took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, when I was worried about what happened at the club… I lied to you. Well… I didn't really lie as much as… omit the truth." A single tear dropped down her cheek. "I don't remember leaving the club, and when I woke up, I was naked in some stranger's bed. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I've never done anything like that before, that was my first one-night stand."

He was silent for a moment. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Well… it's not all I'm worried about. I—I'm late."

The Doctor was confused. "What do you mean you're late?"

"I think I might be pregnant." The tears fell quickly down her pale cheeks. The Doctor placed his hand gently on her cheek and brushed them away with his thumb. Now he knew why she had been acting strange. He was scared for her. Clara was only twenty years old and in her second year of university. She couldn't have a baby, especially since she didn't know the father. He was so thankful to be male in this moment, never having to face the fears of getting pregnant after an accident.

"Hey, hey, shh, it'll be okay, don't you worry." He pulled her in for a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. "What does Amy say about all this?"

"She doesn't know. You're the only one I've told." She said through a sob.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving you. Whatever happens, I'll be here the whole time, okay?" She nodded. "Have you taken a test yet?"

"No, I've been too scared."

"Okay, you stay right here, I'll be back in a mo." He said as he ran out the door.

The Doctor returned a few minutes later with a paper bag. He pulled out a box. "There are three tests in here. The man at the counter said it's better to take more than one cause sometimes they aren't right."

She nodded and took the box from him. "Thank you for this. Can I…?" She pointed towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll wait here."

The Doctor exhaled and sat on the couch waiting for her anxiously. She returned a minute later holding the three sticks. "It says to wait three minutes for results." Clara said taking her seat beside him. The Doctor put his arm around her and she cuddled into his side. They were silent; constantly checking the time, until three minutes later, they could finally look. "Okay… it's time." She said, voice shaking.

"Clara, just remember, whatever happens, I'll be here."

She nodded as she picked up the first stick. "Negative." They smiled, and moved to the next. Clara's smile faded as she said the result. "Positive." With shaking hands, she picked up the last one. "Negative." Her eyes showed panic when she turned to him. "What does that mean?"

"I… I'll take you down to the clinic on campus. They can give you a proper test there."

* * *

Clara and the Doctor made the short journey to the clinic on campus. He explained her dilemma to the receptionist, and she took her into another room for the test. When she came out of the office, she grabbed his hand and led him back to his apartment.

"So what happened?"

"They're gonna call me later on today, they have to send it to the lab for results."

"Okay, that's not too bad. It'll all be fine."

"Doctor, I don't think I can be alone, can I stay with you until I know?"

"Of course you can."

* * *

The Doctor cooked a nice meal for Clara. She thought it was delicious, but she was so nervous she could barely eat any of it.

They were back on the couch watching a movie when her phone rang. She looked at him with panic in her eyes before she answered it. "Hello?" The Doctor could hear faint murmuring on the other end, but no real words. "Okay. Alright. Yes, I understand. Thank you." Clara ended the short conversation and placed her phone softly beside her.

"So…?"

Clara breathed deeply. "I'm not pregnant." A smile started to break out on her face. "Oh my god I'm not pregnant. My stress levels were just high, that's why I'm like two weeks late."

"Oh, thank god." He grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much for all your support, I would have gone crazy if not for you."

"Hey, you're welcome. I'm here, I'm always here, whatever the dilemma. You can tell me anything."

"I know, Doctor, I know."


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor helps Clara through her first fight with her roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take in the fact that I turned 20 while writing this. I'm now almost 24. I'm horrible for leaving things. Anyways, enjoy!

The Doctor was quietly sitting in his room when he got the call.

"Can we meet up?" It was Clara, and it sounded like she had been crying.

"Sure, Starbucks in ten?"

"Okay." Their meeting place was in between their two apartments. If his guess was right, and she  _had_  been crying, she wouldn't want to stay there. He tidied up a bit, just in case she came over. They weren't dating or anything, but he still didn't like his apartment to be messy.

He met her exactly ten minutes later. She was standing outside their Starbucks shielding her face from the cold in her big scarf. He saw her puffy eyes and pulled her tight against him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Can we just go back to your place?" He nodded and placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to his small apartment.

* * *

The Doctor knew a thing or two about hospitality. Once back at his apartment, he took her coat from her and wrapped a soft blanket around her shoulders. He then disappeared into the kitchen, but returned minutes later with steaming hot cups of cocoa.

"Thanks." She sniffled lightly.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, what's wrong?" He asked, taking the spot beside her.

"It's Amy." The tears had started falling again. She put the mug down on the coffee table and shifted so her feet were resting on his lap. "We had a fight."

"That's it?"

"Well… it was a pretty big fight."

"How, what happened?"

"There was a lot of yelling." She started, wiping the tears that were forming. "It was about her boyfriend. He's a pig; he doesn't want to admit it. He's constantly hitting on other girls; I can't stand him! She says I'm just jealous."

"Oh, no that's no good at all. Why is she dating this guy?"

"Cause he's really hot." She giggled through the tears.

"Well,  _that's_  a valid reason then. How long has this been happening?"

"The dating or potential cheating?"

"Both."

"Dating for around four months now, she met him at a club during frosh. And he's just been like this the whole time. I saw him buy some girl a drink, then when I asked him about it, he told me to mind my own business. Amy was there that night, she just doesn't believe me." Clara explained exasperatedly.

"So she kicked you out?"

"No, I left. I just couldn't take the fighting anymore. I've been telling her for weeks, but she just won't listen, and it's obviously getting between us. We were such good friends. I just… I can't go back there."

"You're welcome to stay here if you'd like." He said quietly, looking down at her feet in his lap.

"Thank you, but I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing. I just want you to know that you have somewhere to go."

"Thank you so much. I don't have any of my things here though, can we go pick up some stuff?"

"Of course."

The pair finished their cocoa, and headed back through the cold to Clara and Amy's apartment. Amy was in class, so the Doctor helped gather some of Clara's things from the bathroom while she packed a small suitcase of clothes.

"Um… Clara… what are  _these_?" He held up two rather large looking cylindrical objects with power cords. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but he had an idea that made him feel perverted.

"Oh, Amy and my curling rods. It's a hair thing relax. Could you pack the red one please and thanks?"

"Sure, sorry." He said blushing. She giggled and continued to pack.

"Clara…" he said shyly a few minutes later, "will you be needing these at all?" He coughed lightly out of embarrassment. She looked over to see her blushing friend sitting on her bathroom floor holding up a box of tampons.

"Um, probably, yeah. Better to pack them just in case I guess. Is that alright?" She stammered out.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well some guys find it weird…"

"It's natural, you can't really stop it from happening."

"I guess. Thank you again, Doctor, I really do appreciate it."

"I know; you're always welcome."

Before the pair left, Clara left a note for Amy telling her where she was. Just because they were fighting at the moment, didn't mean that Amy didn't still care about Clara's wellbeing, and same with Clara. Once she was satisfied with her note, they locked up and went back to the Doctor's.

He made them both dinner, and later on that evening, they had settled in on the couch for a movie.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked the Doctor as he got up from the couch.

"To change my sheets so they'll be nice and clean for you."

"You don't have to give up your bed for me, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense, you're my guest and I want you to be comfortable."

"Okay," she said in a quiet voice. "Thank you, you're really being too kind to me."

"Don't worry about it." He brushed her off as he left the room.

* * *

When the Doctor had returned, Clara had fallen asleep on the couch. He shook her gently, and she stirred groggily.

"Hey, come on, let's get you to bed." He helped her into the large bed, then closed the door and made himself comfortable on the couch.

The Doctor had been fast asleep, but was startled awake when he heard Clara whimpering slightly. He crept into the room quietly and gently shook her.

Clara's eyes bolted open, and she clutched the sheets close to her body. Her eyes darted around the room. "Where am I? Doctor, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. You're staying at my place, remember?"

Her breathing slowed, and she looked a lot less panicked than before. "I do now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all." She said quietly running her fingers through her hair and shivering lightly. "Would you mind staying for a bit? I don't like being alone with my thoughts." He nodded and sat beside her on the bed. She giggled a little and dragged him down under the sheets so that he was on his side mirroring her.

She was lonely, he could tell. Clara and Amy were close, and she really wasn't taking well to fighting with her. She must be used to the small apartment she shared with the tall ginger; the Doctor certainly wasn't the same type of company to her. He was sure there were things she felt more comfortable talking to Amy about, and now she couldn't.

"So what do you and Amy do at home?" He asked remembering she wanted to be distracted.

"Watch crap telly mostly. Sometimes we help each other with homework, have the occasional glass of wine and bake together. What do you do here all alone?"

"A lot of Netflix, reading, and sometimes I'll write something."

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Well… I guess I just never really thought about it. I mean, I like being by myself and I do enjoy the silence sometimes, but it's nice having someone to talk to. Since you've waltzed into my life, I don't really want to be alone all the time. It's nice to have a companion."

"A companion?" She giggled.

"Yes, a companion. Don't laugh; I think it suits you better than 'best friend'. Don't you agree?"

"Aw, I'm your best friend?"

"What are we in high school? Yes, you're the person I like to be around the most, okay?"

"Yes, I get it." She said as her giggles died down. "I like being around you too."

"Good, cause you're not getting rid of me easily." He chuckled. Clara moved closer to him and nestled her nose in the crook of his neck. "Feeling better?"

"Much." She said sleepily. He awkwardly moved his hand up to stroke her hair. Minutes later, Clara was asleep again. The Doctor tried to untangle himself, but she held him in a vice grip. He was quite comfortable where he was, and figured he wouldn't be let go anytime soon, so he drifted off to sleep beside her.

* * *

The next morning when the Doctor awoke, Clara was already gone. It was after ten, and he knew she had an early class that morning. He cleaned up a bit and jumped into the shower. The Doctor had forgotten that Clara took his keys with her to class. He was startled when he walked out of the bathroom in a towel to find her on the couch.

"Clara!" He shouted, flabbergasted.

"Doctor?" She giggled, eyeing his shirtless form.

"Ah, um, how was class?"

"Quite boring, actually. I was much too awake and couldn't properly doze off. Thanks for staying last night by the way. I haven't slept that well in ages."

"Oh, um, you're welcome. It was… nice."

"Yeah, it was." A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Right, well I'm going to go put some clothes on."

* * *

That night, half an hour after Clara had retreated to the Doctor's room, she came out in her short pajamas. "Doctor, can… can you stay with me again tonight?"

"Of course." He nodded and followed her into the room, taking up the same position as the night before.

* * *

As the days passed, Clara didn't even need to ask the Doctor to stay with her through the night. The two got into the habit of getting ready for bed, then snuggling in under the covers together. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would watch funny videos, and sometimes they would just hold each other and drift off quietly after a long day.

This went on for another two weeks. The Doctor had gotten used to having Clara around, and enjoyed her company. The apartment had changed subtly with each passing day to incorporate her. He even made her a copy of his key so that she could come and go whenever she pleased.

The Doctor had always known that he felt something for Clara. She wasn't just any ordinary girl. She was amazing, and strong, and beautiful. His short time living with her made him realize that he was starting to fall in love with her. He'd never been in love before, so this was all new to him, but he liked it. It was a good feeling, he just wasn't sure if she shared it.

Clara burst into the apartment with a smile plastered to her face. "She did it, she acknowledged I was right!"

"What?"

"Amy! She caught him on campus making out with some girl and dumped him on the spot!"

"How…?"

"She called me crying, apologized, and begged me to come back. I feel bad, she doesn't deserve that shit in her life."

"Oh. So you'll be going back?"

"Yeah, I said tonight I'd come back with wine and ice cream." Her happiness died down. "Thank you so much for all your hospitality. I'm gonna miss this."

"Hey, well you're always welcome back."

"I'll come sleep over some time." She smiled at him.

That night, the Doctor was lonely. He was restless, and didn't sleep much. He missed having her by his side, and hoped that sleep over would happen sooner rather than later.


	5. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has been thinking about this for a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Old note but relevant)
> 
> Hey guys! So I've realized that I've been a really terrible author with how slow I am at updating (please forgive me, I'm a third year university student, life is hard (lol @ my younger self)), and I REALLY don't thank you all enough for all the support you've given me!
> 
> I ADORE reading your reviews and messages you've sent me and I don't give you all enough credit for how much you have driven me to write more! I honestly would have stopped writing after Sassy Gay Friend if it weren't for the overwhelmingly positive response I got from you all (story can be found on my Fanfic account, may or may not add here).
> 
> You have all been SO good to me with favourites and follows, and I never imagined getting to this point, so THANK YOU! I love each and every one of you. You're all such special people, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing again. I appreciate EVERY single review, favourite and follow you have given me, and I REALLY don't acknowledge that but it means so much to me.
> 
> I hope each and every one of you is have an absolutely phenomenal day, and without further ado, here is chapter 5!

Clara had taken up the Doctor on his offer and was over for a sleepover. They ordered pizza, talked, and now were cuddled together watching  _The Little Mermaid_.

"This is one of my favourite songs, ever." Clara swooned as the song "Kiss the Girl" started playing.

"Why? It's so lame!"

"Not it's not! It's adorable!"

" _Shalalalalala don't be shy…_ " The Doctor sang in a mocking voice.

Clara giggled and hit him on the chest. "Stop it!"

"I'm only joking."

"You'd better be." She threatened jokingly. The two were facing each other now. Clara's wide smile softened as her eyes met his. She glanced down at his lips briefly, then back up to his eyes. His eyes widened as he noticed where she was looking. He panicked as she began to lean forward, not knowing if the timing was right, and hit her in the face with the pillow that had been lying on the floor beside him.

Clara gasped in mock disbelief. "I'll get you for that!" She grabbed her own pillow and started hitting him back.

* * *

A few days later, the Doctor texted Clara asking her to meet him at their Starbucks. He arrived early and ordered their usual drinks, picking a spot on one of the couches. He wiped his hands on his jeans nervously, and straightened his bow tie for the umpteenth time before she arrived.

She spotted him right away and sat beside him, like she normally would, but today he seemed off.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?"

"Well you're pulling a Sherlock and drifting off into your mind palace for one." He chuckled at her reference. The Doctor had talked her into watching the show, and she was hooked.

"I am not!"

"Well… you look distraught."

"Oh… that's no good I suppose."

"No, it's not. Something's up, I can tell. You're never that deep in thought." Clara said worriedly.

"It's dumb. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, now you've  _really_  got my interest."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay… well, the other day, when you slept over… I—I thought you were going to kiss me."

Clara's heart pounded in her chest. She could hear the blood rush through her ears. She couldn't really decipher what the Doctor was feeling at the moment, and this could either go in her favour, or against her.  _Do I tell the truth, or do I lie?_

"Did you  _want_  me to kiss you?" She asked tentatively.

The Doctor waited a moment, thinking through what he was going to say before answering. "I… I don't know."

"Oh…"

"I mean, on the one hand, yes, I did, do want to kiss you. But on the other hand… I just wanted to do it right?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor's answer sounded more like an internal conversation, and left her with more questions.

"I don't want to screw this up, but I feel like I already have."

"You really aren't making any sense here."

"I'm sorry, I just… I really don't do this, ever. I need to make this count. Clara," he paused. She looked at him questioningly, "would you like to go on a date with me?"

It was Clara's turn to pause. She stared blankly at him, unsure of what had just happened. She definitely was  _not_  expecting that after the conversation they had just had.  _Well… except for the part where he wants to kiss me. But date me? The Doctor wants to actually_ date _me?_

"Clara? Hello, are you there? Oh hell, that was dumb. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry—"

"Yes." Clara cut him off.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"Bu—wha—huh? Are you sure?"

Clara giggled. "Yes I'm sure!"

"Brilliant. You said yes."

"Did you think I was going to say no?"

"I did, actually."

"Well then you're crazy." Clara said taking his hand.

The Doctor chuckled as he laced their fingers together. "But, were you  _actually_  going to kiss me?"

"Why does it matter now?"

"Well… I just want to know." The Doctor said quietly.

Clara blushed bright red. She took a deep breath, and continued, "Yes, I was going to kiss you, but only because I thought you were going to kiss me!"

"Well I was, I just wanted the moment to be right."

"Do you think it's right now?" Clara said boldly. Her confidence wavered as she looked down at her hands, embarrassed.  _Damn, I should really think before I speak._

Clara felt the Doctor's hand leave hers, only to have his fingers rest under his chin, pulling it to look at him. He was smiling softly. The Doctor slowly moved closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. "Yeah, now seems like a good time."

Their eyes closed as their noses brushed against one another. She could feel his hot breath hit her open lips. Clara's heart was pounding; the anticipation was too much. She couldn't take it anymore, so she leaned forward and captured his lips. The Doctor's lips were soft, and moved hesitantly with hers. Too soon, he pulled away and smiled, remembering that they were still in a coffee shop.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "So, dinner Friday sound good?"

"Yeah, it's a date!"


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor took a chance... and came out on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really horrible at writing summaries and the note I wrote on FF is hardly relevant as I am no longer in University nor working on any projects outside work. Anyways, enjoy!

It was Friday, the day had finally come.

Clara had only seen the Doctor once since their little Starbucks confession, and it had been in class. They sat together like normal, but their fingers connected briefly under the desk. She thought it was really sweet, and she was so glad that it had finally happened between them.

She still had that sinking feeling that he didn't feel for her as much as she felt for him. Yes, she knew that he wanted to kiss her that night, and yes, he had asked her on a date, but did he  _really_  have romantic feelings for her?

When she heard him knock at her door, all feelings of doubt left her mind. She opened it to see him nervously adjusting his bowtie. "Clara, hi!"

"You look surprised."

"No, no, not surprised, just… excited." He said with a smile. Then he really got a look at her. "You look beautiful."

Clara blushed. "Thanks."

There was an awkward pause before the Doctor finally spoke up. "So, ready to go?"

Clara nodded and locked up, following him to the front door.

* * *

Clara found herself sitting across from the Doctor at a fancy restaurant a few minutes later. They seemed to be the youngest ones there and sat amongst a dining room full of couples in their forties sipping wine glasses and catching up on the day's news.

"This is… nice." She commented.

"Yeah," the Doctor started, "sophisticated." He looked around the room and felt silly. "Wanna find somewhere new?"

"Yes please." She giggled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they found themselves in a local pub.

"Alright dears, here are your burgers, and I'll be right back with another round of beers for you."

"Wonderful, Rita. Thank you!"

Clara bit into he burger and moaned. "Oh my god, they weren't joking when they said this was the best burger in the United Kingdom."

The Doctor bit into his. "Ugh, this is bloody fantastic."

"I'm so glad we decided to come down here. I mean, the restaurant before was gorgeous, but I had no idea what anything was on the menu."

"Well… I was going to try to impress you, but I'm glad you were as uncomfortable there as I was." The Doctor said scratching behind his ear.

"Why do you need to impress me? You're my best friend."

"I know, but I wanted to be more than your best friend. This is our first date, hopefully of many. I just didn't want you to think I wasn't serious about this."

"You're too sweet, you know? I'm glad you're serious, I was actually worried about that." Clara said nervously.

"Why would you be worried?"

"You're older than I am, I just thought, maybe you'd think I was silly for wanting you… for wanting this."

"It's not silly. I'm glad we're doing this. It feels natural, y'know?"

Clara smiled and nodded.

After they finished their food, the Doctor paid and started to walk Clara home.

"It's still early, let's do something." The Doctor said.

"Movie at yours?" Clara suggested.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Can I borrow a pair of sweats?"

"Yeah, bottom drawer on the left." Clara emerged a few minutes later donning his sweat pants and her tank top. The Doctor had already changed into his familiar flannel pajama bottoms.

"I chose the movie last time, it's your turn, Doctor."

"Um, okay. Any preference?"

"Not really." Clara smiled and watched him from the couch. He put in  _Back to the Future_ and sat down beside her, unsure of what to do now.

"Are you having a good time?" The Doctor asked warily.

"I'm having a blast. Honestly, it doesn't matter what we do, I just like to hang out with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be  _that_  guy who gives you a lousy first date."

"Positive. This is honestly the perfect Friday night, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Clara said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad. I haven't been on a date in forever. I'm a little rusty."

"You're doing fine! Well… you're a bit gentlemanly."

"Is—is that a good thing?" The Doctor's heart was pounding. Was he doing something wrong?

"Well yeah, I've been out with guys that have been total creeps, so you're a breath of fresh air, but you don't have to be afraid, Doctor. Chances are, whatever you want, I want it too." Clara said as politely as possible.

"Umm… do you want something to drink?" The Doctor had something else in mind, but was afraid to say it."

"Not quite." Clara giggled. She moved closer, inches away from his face. "Try again."

"Can—can I kiss you?" The Doctor stuttered.

"There you go." Clara giggled and leaned in to capture his lips for the first time since Starbucks. The Doctor was shy. She could tell he was holding back, but went along with his actions. Their kisses were soft and pleasant, but Clara wanted more. She gently touched his lips with her tongue, and was pleasurably surprised when he opened up to her. She moved so that her legs were on either side of his and sat down on his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Things were getting heated. The Doctor's hands tentatively grasped her waist and began a slow ascent upwards as she ground down slightly against him. Clara clutched the hem of his shirt and started to move it upwards, but he pulled away from her.

"Wait, Clara."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just, can we hold on a bit?" The Doctor said breathlessly.

"Yeah, of course." She moved off his lap and returned to her previous position. "Were we going too quick?"

"A bit, yeah." He said with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"No reason to be sorry. Don't do anything you'd regret."

"I just… not the right timing. It's still too fresh."

"I understand. It's okay, Doctor!"

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"So, how about some popcorn?" Clara said cheerily.

"Got some in the cabinet, be back in a tick!" The Doctor ran off to make the popcorn, but not before stealing a kiss.

"You're the best." Clara smiled.

"No, Miss Oswald,  _you're_  the best!"

Clara ended up staying the night claiming to be too tired to walk home. The Doctor teased her and was jokingly upset, but was grateful to have her back with him at night. He slept soundly for the first time in weeks.


	7. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is ready to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think I've kind of lost my touch, but I love this story and I wanted to continue it, and have been prodded (on ff and tumblr) about continuing it for a year. So here you are!

Ready. The Doctor felt ready. Not  _completely_  ready, but definitely ready to talk it out with Clara. He'd been avoiding the subject every time they were together, but now, he felt it was a good time.

"Clara, I love you, you know that right?"

She frowned, but nodded and looked up at him with her doe eyes. "Yeah, I know, and I love you too. What's wrong?"

"I want to… I want to give myself to you but…"

"Give yourself to me, you mean you want to have sex?"

The Doctor sputtered nonsensically for a moment before nodding, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just… you're very beautiful, and sometimes I can't help myself, I know it's rude, but I still want to take things slowly, let it build up—"

"Hold on, Doctor have you…  _masturbated_  while thinking of me?" He went bright red, but nodded all the same. His nerves tensed up and his face fell as she giggled. "Well damn, that's kind of sexy." He looked up at her in disbelief, thinking she would mock him about it, but she was Clara, she was way too compassionate, and also as red as he was. "I… I think I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done it too. I  _want_  you, I've wanted you for a while, but I didn't want to push you. I don't know how far you've gone with anyone and I didn't want to screw it up."

"No, no don't worry Clara. Thank you. I haven't… I've never…" He ran a hand through his hair nervously, and she placed her hand on his knee to calm him down.

"You've never had sex?"

"I came close to it, in first year actually. I was in the dorms, it was freshers week, and it was the first time I'd ever gotten really drunk. This girl… she brought me into her room, we were kissing, and she took off my clothes… but… see… I was not good at holding my alcohol. The poor girl… I threw up all over her and myself. I don't blame her for pushing me out of her room. I… I never did get those clothes back."

Clara gaped at the man beside her. "O-oh my god, that's horrible."

"Yeah… I've stayed away from parties ever since, well most of them anyways. It was probably better that we didn't have sex that night anyways, I didn't know her, and, I dunno, maybe it's corny but I wasn't ready."

She smiled and touched his cheek affectionately. "It's not corny. It's okay to not be ready Doctor."

He smiled and cleared his throat awkwardly. His heart was pounding and something inside of him twitched in fear that he might be slapped. "Clara… I want to have sex with you."

She was taken aback by his confession. Clara often wondered if the Doctor might've been asexual, or maybe didn't get enjoyment from sex, but he wanted it, he wanted this to happen. "Really? Like… right now?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd still like some time before we do it, I want to explore you. I want to know your body Clara, know what makes you tick, what makes you feel good. I don't want to just stick it in you and not call myself a virgin anymore. No, I want to touch you, and I want you to touch me. I want to  _learn_. I want a night of pleasure, better yet, a day of pleasure, pleasure and no sex… not just yet anyway." The Doctor said mindlessly tracing patterns on her arm, focused on the way his fingers moved about her skin.

She bit her lip feeling the instinctual signs of arousal cloud her brain.  _Wow._

"Alright, and what would this day of pleasure entail?"

"Oh, it would start the night before. Dinner and dessert, then sleep, snuggled up in my bed. Then the next morning I would bring you breakfast in bed and we'd just… I don't know, we'd do as we pleased."

"That… that actually sounds wonderful. When would you like to?"

"How about this weekend?"

She thought of her schedule and nodded. "Friday night to Saturday morning?"

A smile crossed the Doctor's face, and suddenly she felt giddy. They were finally going to do it. Well… not  _it_ , but she knew that the weekend would be one of pleasure, one of love, one she'd never forget.


	8. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nerves and excitement all come together for one night of pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So THIS is where I actually am in the story right now. We are in present time, 4 years after starting this story in a dorm room. Hopefully I'll actually be able to continue this time.
> 
> Hello again! So since writing the last chapter, I've graduated university, gotten into grad school, graduated grad school, and now interning at a hella cool company. ANYWAYS, for those of you who are reading (hey y'all are cool people), I hope you enjoy, and I hope I haven't lost my touch!
> 
> Please note: This chapter does involve mild sexual content.

Clara had never actually  _planned_  sex before. It had always been spontaneous, a spur of the moment thing, and she always got caught up in the whirlwind of it all. Clara had also never knowingly taken someone's virginity before. Maybe that's why she was so nervous for the weekend ahead of her.

It was as if the universe knew what she was up to. Her professor's child caught the flu, and her class was cancelled, the sun was shining, it was overall a lovely day. Amy even convinced her to go buy some fancy new knickers.

" _I don't want to scare him off though."_

" _Nonsense, don't look at that side, look at_ these _pretty things. See, harmless."_

" _I hate it when you're right."_

It was all perfect. She'd showered, shaved, slipped her fancy knickers under a pretty dress, ( _okay, they were rather lovely_ ), and headed over to the Doctor's with an overnight bag.

* * *

The Doctor had never been so nervous in his life. He was so absentminded in class… all he could think about was what would be happening on that night.

It wasn't really  _that big_  of a deal if he were being honest with himself. It was just sex. In fact, they even said they weren't going to jump right into it… they were going to go slow, take their time.

But  _that's_  exactly what the Doctor was so nervous about.

"What if I'm really bad? What if I can't satisfy her?" He'd asked a good friend of his, Jenny, and she smiled at his worry.

"You don't have to know everything, Doctor. Everybody's different. She's a pretty headstrong girl, she'll tell you if she doesn't like something."

The Doctor nodded. Jenny actually made quite a bit of sense.

He'd spent the afternoon after his class cleaning his apartment head to toe and preparing dinner for them. He'd fluffed his pillows, washed his sheets and even picked up a few candles. Strax said they were romantic, but he personally thought they were a fire hazard.

Finally, he heard a quiet knock on the door.

He let out a breath, straightening his bowtie, and opened the door to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi." She said with a smile. It took everything he had not to drag her in and start the night early. Suddenly seeing her face made all his insecurities wash away, because in the end, this was him and Clara. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him, and together, they were invincible.

"You look beautiful." He smiled and shut the door behind her, bringing her overnight bag into his room and helping her into her chair.

"Thank you, it smells lovely in here."

"I made Italian, I know it's your favourite." He smiled and kissed the top of her head before moving to the stove to check his linguini.

"Oh? Are oysters on the menu then?" Clara asked flirtatiously.

"N-no… were they supposed to be?"

Clara giggled at the look of panic on the Doctor's face. "I'm only joking. Because oysters are an aphrodisiac."

"Oh." His face reddened as a smile broke out. "My clever Clara."

They chit chatted idly while the Doctor prepared the food, and Clara moaned upon taking the first bite.

"I really don't know how you do it, seriously. I try so hard, but I could never make anything that tastes as good as this does."

The Doctor blushed at her compliment, but played it cool, saying she was only being nice.

"I'm serious, every time I'm here, you hand me heaven on a plate."

"Well then I'm sure you'll love dessert!"

Clara's eyes widened as the Doctor brought over two perfect chocolate lava cakes, a perfect strawberry slice and a light dusting of powdered sugar adorning the top.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to eat something this pretty." She told him, watching him crack into his own, perfectly melted chocolate flowing out the center.

"Since when do you make a point to obey the law?"

Clara giggled and nodded in agreement, cracking into her own cake.

* * *

The dishes had been cleared, and the two had taken a seat on the couch.

"Honestly, I don't understand how half the people in that class are keeping up, I know they don't do the readings… I do and still I can barely understand any of his practice questions."

"Trust me, get through this section of the class and you'll whiz through the rest of it. I  _hated_  Barkley until we hit the next unit. You'll be fine." He reassured her, stroking a piece of hair away from her face.

Clara smiled, turning her head slightly to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"Clara…" The Doctor started.

"Mmhmm?" She continued with her soft kisses.

"I… I have to be honest with you. My heart is pounding."

Clara giggled and let his wrist go. "I know, I could feel your pulse. Is something wrong?"

"N-no! No, nothing's wrong."

"Doctor… is it about what we're going to do tonight? Because we don't have to do it, we can wait if you're not ready." She knew what he was feeling, that nervous excitement, fear of the unknown… she had the exact same feeling before her first time too.

"It's not that I'm not ready, I  _want_  to do this Clara, but… I don't want to disappoint you." The Doctor's head hung.

"Hey," she took his chin and lifted it to meet his eyes, "what's all this about?"

"I'm just worried that you won't… y'know…that I won't  _satisfy_  you."

"Doctor, I'm not doing this to get something from you, I'm doing this because I love you. It doesn't matter to me whether or not I'm  _satisfied_ , the point is to be close to you and share something with you." If she were being honest, she'd only really been  _satisfied_  with one of her ex's, she knew from experience it wasn't the easiest job in the world.

"But I want to make you feel good Clara."

"And you will, whether or not I finish isn't a big deal, besides, you'll have the best tutor in the world in this department." She giggled, sending a smile onto his face and easing some of the tension. "Don't you worry, Doctor, it's not a race to the finish line, we'll take it slow."

"I love you." He told her quietly, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too. Now, what do you say we move into the bedroom?"

He was clearly enthusiastic about that decision as he picked her up bridal style, making her squeak in surprise, and planted her on his bed a few seconds later. Clara giggled, bringing him in for a kiss and tugging him down with her.

"I have a confession to make." She told him quietly. "I told Amy about tonight, and she made me go out and buy fancy underwear."

The Doctor suppressed a giggle and nodded. "Fancy underwear?"

"She thought I should look extra special. Almost made me buy white but I fought her on it. Too… bridal."

"So what colour did you end up buying?" He asked her coyly.

"Why don't I just show you?" Clara sat up and pulled her dress off, revealing the pretty black lace bra and matching boy shorts.

The Doctor's eyes went wide sending her into a fit of giggles. "I'm guessing I'll have to tell Amy you liked it then."

"She's evil that one." He smiled, pouncing on her, pinning her wrists to the bed. "Now come here you sexy devil."

* * *

The Doctor flopped onto the bed beside Clara. They were both naked as the day they were born, and covered in sweat.

"Oh my god." Clara whispered, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over, nuzzling into his side as she came down from her high.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. Surely, she shouldn't be breathing  _that_  heavily, his tongue (and fingers!) was after all the one who made her this way.

"Fine." She nodded, giggling into his chest. "That thing you did… holy shit. Where did you learn that?"

"I… I dunno. Did you like it?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You've hit a new record for god's sake!"

He frowned at her. "New record?"

"Three times in one night. I've never finished that many times."

"Oh!" He blushed. "So you enjoyed it?"

"You could say that." Clara kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. They stuck to their plan, taking things slow and not straying past foreplay for the night, but they hardly needed to go any further at the moment. They had both been satisfied so to speak, and Clara was exhausted. "Come on, shower then bed. She got up and sauntered towards the shower, the Doctor not far behind.

* * *

The Doctor had slept like a baby. Something about being sexually satisfied really helped his sleep,  _something about endorphins and dopamine, just shhhh don't overanalyze your happiness Doctor._

He awoke to his beautiful girlfriend stroking his chest.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Clara giggled.

"You seem chipper." His voice was grumbly, still thick with sleep.

"I'm not the only one who's 'chipper' this morning." Her hand dipped lower, and she nodded pointedly to his crotch.

The Doctor blushed and grabbed her wrist. "Claraaaaa…" he whined, "don't start something you can't finish."

"And who said I can't finish that?" Her eyebrows raised and she straddled his hips. "You prepared for the weekend… right?" She bent down to whisper in his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth. He groaned, but nodded all the same.

"Top drawer of my nightstand." He gulped, grabbing her hips, excitement running through him as he heard the drawer open, close, then the foil packet rip open…

* * *

"Blimey." This time, it was the Doctor who spoke first.

"I have a lot of words for what we just did and none of them are blimey, Doctor." She giggled, still connected to him and panting against his neck.

"Did you…"

Clara knew what he was asking, and shook her head in honesty. "It's okay, Doctor. It won't happen every time."

"But… please, let me help."

She kissed him and took his hand. "You are the most attentive boyfriend, you know that?"

"I try." He chuckled and followed her lead. "Because I love you."

"I know. Now let me show you what to do."


End file.
